


The Little Bummer Boy

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Don’t mind seeing a beloved children’s Christmas song forever sullied, so long as there's plenty of humorous smut?  Then read on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allabout_fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allabout_fandoms/gifts), [pureSofia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureSofia/gifts), [mrb488](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrb488/gifts).



> Sung by Sherlock to the tune of “The Little Drummer Boy.”

“Come,” John tells me  
_As he fucks my bum_  
“Another climax to see”  
_As he fucks my bum_  
  
His finest skills he’ll bring  
_As he fucks my bum_  
My orgasm’s coiling  
_As he fucks my bum_  
He fucks my bum  
He fucks my bum  
  
So, to honor him  
_As he fucks my bum_  
I will come  
  
John keeps going  
_As he fucks my bum_  
He is not slowing  
_As he fucks my bum_  
  
I feel it build again  
_As he fucks my bum_  
Soon I am coming then  
_As he fucks my bum_  
He fucks my bum  
He fucks my bum  
  
And now one more time  
_As he fucks my bum_  
I will come  
  
“Sherlock,” John says now  
_As he fucks my bum_  
“I love your arse, oh, wow”  
_As he fucks my bum_  
  
He draws it out some more  
_As he fucks my bum_  
Though I am getting sore  
_As he fucks my bum_  
He fucks my bum  
He fucks my bum  
  
And now one last time  
_As he fucks my bum_  
I will come

**Author's Note:**

> Come, I tell you   
> Pa rum pa pum pum  
>  Click on those kudos, do  
>  Pa rum pa pum pum
> 
>   If you leave comments, too   
> Pa rum pa pum pum   
> I will be thanking you   
> Pa rum pa pum pum   
> Rum pa pum pum   
> Rum pa pum pum  
> 
> Then go sing this song  
>  Pa rum pa pum pum   
> Or maybe just hum… 


End file.
